


Stargazing

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cancer was always the dimmest constellation on Earth, hardest to see even on the darkest of nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

_Cancer was always the dimmest constellation on Earth, hardest to see even on the darkest of nights._  
  
Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you have recently forged a new broship with one DAVE STRIDER.  
  
The same Dave Strider who is currently MIA just when you are hankering for one of those heinous incriminating FEELINGS JAMS.

You ask around and are answered with shrugs and blank stares so you go wandering in pursuit of your missing companion.  Every minute that ticks by makes you second-guess your need for what Dave calls a  _heart to heart.  
  
_ Just as your confidence begins to skate thin ice, you find Dave Strider.  
He’s sprawled out on the meteor floor gazing up into the vast void of space, his arms pillowing his head, cape strewn about him.  
  
You approach with caution, brow knitted in bewilderment.  
  
"You okay, shades?"  
  
"Never better, crabapple.  Just stargazing."  
  
You can’t help but scoff at the notion.  
  
” _Stargazing?_  What’s there to even gaze at?"  
  
"Aw, don’t be so quick to shit on it.  Lay down."  
  
Your feet pull you in two different directions, one forward, one backward, and you wrestle with your ambivalence for a second, take a look skyward and finally plunk down.  
  
His arm shoot out and plasters you to the floor beside him.  He tucks his arm back under his head and tilts his chin.  
  
"If you just stop for a second and watch the world around you, the world actually  _happens around you."_

"Are we really going to get philosophical—"  
  
"I used to lay on the roof as a kid and stargaze—you know, back on Earth when there was an endless supply of stars to gaze at.  It was stunning, and I used to wonder if I’d ever live to learn all of their names."  
  
You chance a look at your friend, catching a glimpse of his red eyes behind the shield of his glasses.  You listen intently to him as he reminisces.  
  
"I wonder if they were all blown up too.  I mean, how much of my universe was destroyed?  It’s not like I can go back and check.  Or maybe I can but the real question is  _would I want to?"  
  
_ You look away just as he clues in to your stare, chasing down the faint blush in your cheeks.  You refuse to make eye contact, firmly fixing your vision on the murky nothingness of space and how it ripples and shifts as you drift along.  
  
"The constellations still exist."  
  
"How do you know?"  He’s sitting up now, balanced on an elbow, leaning uncomfortably close.  Your pumper constricts and drops in dismay.  
  
"They’ll last as long as their respective hosts do."  
  
"What?  Now who’s getting philosophical on me."  
  
You lick your lips and breathe in deep.  This is not something you’ve ever had to  _tell_  anyone.  
  
"It’s true.  When we die, our constellation fades out."  
  
He’s hovering over you now, and he’s got his glasses tilted down just enough to give you an intimate and rare view of his eyes.  
  
"That’s how you know a troll is dead."  
  
Dave deadpans, jerks his head around to desperately search the endless expanse and peers back down at you.  
  
"I never knew—"  
  
"It’s why I’m not into stargazing."  You smile wryly, avert your eyes but he rolls on top of you before you can do much else.  
  
You instantly bristle and glare heatedly at your aggressor, but he leans in and offers you an apologetic kiss which you begrudgingly accept.  
  
"Stargazing is for dreamers anyway, man.  We’re living the dream now even though it’s more of a nightmare than anything."  
  
You snort and he kisses your nose.  
  
"I got my little constellation right here."  He’s effectively embarrassed you enough to dispel the grim air.  
  
Dave has a way of making light of all the darkness that surrounds you, and you forget you even needed to have that feelings jam.


End file.
